Блог участника:Хайнц/Список всех эпизодов!
"'Phineas and Ferb"/"Финес и Фёрб"' Производство: Walt Disney Television Animation, 2007 - 2014, 4 сезона, (26 + 38 + 35 + 40). Авторы идеи: Дэн Повенмайер, Джефф "Суомпи" Марш. Режиссеры: Зак Монкриф, Роберт Хьюз, Дэн Повенмайер, Джефф "Суомпи" Марш, Джей Лендер. Авторы сценария: Дэн Повенмайер, Джефф "Суомпи" Марш, Мартин Олсон, Джон Колтон Бэрри, Бобби Гэйлор, Ким Робертсон и другие. Продюссеры: Дэн Повенмайер, Джефф "Суомпи" Марш, Наташа Копп. Композитор: Дэнни Джейкоб. Мультсериал входит в коллекцию Disney Channel Original. http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/phineasandferb/ - официальный англоязычный сайт мультсериала. http://www.disney.co.uk/phineas-and-ferb/index.jsp - официальный микросайт мультсериала в Великобритании. http://www.disney.ru/kanal/pf/ - официальный российский сайт мультсериала. http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki - "Финес и Фёрб"-Викия. Энциклопедия мультсериала на английском языке. Дубляж: SDI Sun Studio Russia (первый сезон), "Невафильм" (2, 3, 4 сезоны и мультфильм "Финес и Ферб. Покорение второго измерения"). Список серий мультсериала "Финес и Фёрб". Порядок указан в соответствии с премьерами на американском канале Дисней. Номера даны по внутресезонному счету. В России пока показаны только 1 и 2 сезоны мультсериала. Сезон 1: 2007–2009. 26 серий. Премьера в России на канале СТС состоялась весной 2010 года, на канале Дисней-Россия - с 10.08.2010 по 10.10.2010. 1a "Rollercoaster"; 1b "Candace Loses Her Head"; 2a "The Fast and the Phineas"; 2b "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"; 3a "The Magnificent Few"; 3b "S'Winter"; 4a "Are You My Mummy?"; 4b "Flop Starz"; 5a "Raging Bully"; 5b "Lights, Candace, Action!"; 6a "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!"; 6b "Tree to Get Ready"; 7 "It's About Time!"; 8a "Jerk de Soleil"; 8b "Toy to the World"; 9 "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"; 10a "A Hard Day's Knight"; 10b "I, Brobot"; 11a "Mom's Birthday"; 11b "Journey to the Center of Candace"; 12a "Run Away Runway"; 12b "I Scream, You Scream"; 13a "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"; 13b "The Ballad of Badbeard"; 14 "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"; 15a "Ready for the Bettys"; 15b "The Flying Fishmonger"; 16 "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"; 17a "Greece Lightning"; 17b "Leave the Busting to Us"; 18a "Crack That Whip"; 18b "The Best Lazy Day Ever"; 19a "Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C."; 19b "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"; 20a "Put That Putter Away"; 20b "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"; 21a "Traffic Cam Caper"; 21b "Bowl-R-Ama Drama"; 22a "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"; 22b "Oil on Candace"; 23a "Unfair Science Fair"; 23b "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"; 24 "Out to Launch"; 25a "Got Game?"; 25b "Comet Kermillian"; 26a "Out of Toon"; 26b "Hail Doofania!". Сезон 2: 2009–2011. 38 серий. Премьера в России на канале СТС состоялась летом 2010 года и в январе 2011 года ("Лето - твоя пора" и несколько последних серий сезона), на канале Дисней-Россия - с 10.10.2010. 1 "The Lake Nose Monster"; 2a "Interview With a Platypus"; 2b "Tip of the Day"; 3a "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"; 3b "Backyard Aquarium"; 4a "Day of the Living Gelatin"; 4b "Elementary My Dear Stacy"; 5a "Don't Even Blink"; 5b "Chez Platypus"; 6a "Perry Lays an Egg"; 6b "Gaming the System" 7 "The Chronicles of Meap"; 8a "Thaddeus and Thor"; 8b "De Plane! De Plane!"; 9a "Let's Take a Quiz"; 9b "At the Car Wash"; 10a "Oh, There You Are, Perry"; 10b "Swiss Family Phineas"; 11a "Hide and Seek"; 11b "That Sinking Feeling"; 12a "The Baljeatles"; 12b "Vanessassary Roughness"; 13a "No More Bunny Business"; 13b "Spa Day"; 14 "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"; 15 "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown"; 16a "Bubble Boys"; 16b "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"; 17a "Cheer Up Candace"; 17b "Fireside Girl Jamboree"; 18a "The Bully Code"; 18b "Finding Mary McGuffin"; 19a "Picture This"; 19b "Nerdy Dancin' "; 20a "What Do It Do?"; 20b "Atlantis"; 21 "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" (специальная серия продолжительностью 30 с лишним минут); 22a "Just Passing Through"; 22b "Candace's Big Day"; 23a "I Was a Middle Aged Robot"; 23b "Suddenly Suzy"; 24a "Undercover Carl"; 24b "Hip Hip Parade"; 25a "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"; 25b "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"; 26a "Not Phineas and Ferb"; 26b "Phineas and Ferb-Busters"; 27a "The Lizard Whisperer"; 27b "Robot Rodeo"; 28 "The Beak"; 29a "She's the Mayor"; 29b "The Lemonade Stand"; 30 "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"; 31 "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!" (специальная серия продолжительностью 43 минуты); 32 "Nerds of a Feather"; 33 "Wizard of Odd"; 34a "We Call it Maze"; 34b "Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem!"; 35a "The Secret of Success"; 35b "The Doof Side of the Moon; 36a "Split Personality"; 36b "Brain Drain"; 37 "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"; 38a "Make Play"; 38b "Candace Gets Busted". Сезон 3: 2011–2012. 35 серий. В Европе до конца еще не показан. Премьера в Штатах шла в несколько другом порядке. В России премьера 3 сезона началась 29 сентября 2012 года на федеральном канале Disney. Завершилась в середине мая 2013 года. 1a "The Great Indoors"; 1b "Canderemy"; 2a "Run, Candace, Run"; 2b "Last Train to Bustville"; 3 "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"; 4a "The Belly of the Beast"; 4b "Moon Farm"; 5a "Ask a Foolish Question"; 5b "Misperceived Monotreme"; 6a "Candace Disconnected"; 6b "Magic Carpet Ride"; 7a "Bad Hair Day"; 7b "Meatloaf Surprise"; 8a "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"; 8b "A Real Boy"; 9a "Mommy Can You Hear Me?"; 9b "Road Trip"; 10a "Skiddley Whiffers"; 10b "Tour de Ferb"; 11 "My Fair Goalie"; 12a "Perry the Actorpus"; 12b "Bullseye!"; 13a "That's the Spirit"; 13b "The Curse of Candace"; 14a "Escape from Phineas Tower"; 14b "The Remains of the Platypus"; 15a "Ferb Latin"; 15b "Lotsa Latkes"; 16a "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"; 17a "Tri-Stone Area"; 17b "Doof Dynasty"; 18 "Excaliferb"; 19a "Agent Doof"; 19b "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"; 20a "Monster from the Id"; 20b "Gi-Ants"; 21a "Mom's in the House"; 21b "Minor Monogram"; 22a "Delivery of Destiny"; 22b "Let's Bounce"; 23a "Quietest Day Ever"; 23b "Bully Bromance Breakup"; 24а "The Doonkleberry Imperative"; 24b "Buford Confidential"; 25 "Meapless in Seattle"; 26a "The Mom Attractor"; 26b "Cranius Maximus"; 27a "What a Croc!"; 27b "Ferb TV"; 28a "Sleepwalk Surprise"; 28b "Sci-Fi Pie Fly"; 29a "Sipping with the Enemy"; 29b "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets"; 30a "Doofapus"; 30b "Norm Unleashed"; 31 "Where's Perry? Part 1"; 32 "Where's Perry? Part 2"; 33a "When Worlds Collide"; 33b "Road to Danville"; 34a "Blackout"; 34b "What'd I Miss?"; 35 "This Is Your Backstory". Сезон 4: 2012 – 2014. 40 серий. Премьера в США - 7 декабря 2012 года на Disney Channel-USA. Премьера в России - 2 сентября 2013 года в 16:25 на федеральном канале Disney. 1а "For Your Ice Only"; 1b "Happy New Year!"; 2а "Fly on the Wall"; 2b "My Sweet Ride"; 3a "Bully Bust"; 3b "Backyard Hodge Podge"; 4а "Der Kinderlumper" 4b "Just Desserts"; 5a "Bee Day"; 5b "Bee Story"; 6 "Sidetracked"; 7а "Knot my problem"; 7b "Mind Share"; 8 "Primal Perry"; 09a "La Candace-Cabra"; 09b "Happy Birthday, Isabella!"; 10а "Great Balls of water"; 10b "Where's Pinky?"; 11-12 "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"; 13а "Thanks But No Thanks"; 13b "Troy Story" (премьера в США 20 сентября 2013 года); 14а "Love at First Byte"; 14b "One Good Turn"; 15a "Face Your Fear" (премьера в США 11 октября 2013 года); 15b "Just Our Luck" (премьера в США в ноябре 2013 года, премьера в ФРГ 23 октября); ?? "Drusselsteinoween" (премьера в США 4 октября 2013 года); ?? "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (премьера в США 5 октября 2013 года); 16a "Return Policy" (премьера в ФРГ 24 октября); ?? "It's No Picnic" (премьера в США в 2013 году); ?? "Live and Let Drive" (премьера в США в 2013 году); ?? "Act Your Age" (премьера в США в январе-феврале 2014 года); 36? "Doof 101" (премьера в США в 2014 году); ?? "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" (премьера в США летом 2014 года); 40 "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne"; ?? "Save Summer" (премьера в США в 2014 году); Полнометражный мультфильм "Финес и Фёрб. Покорение второго измерения"/"Phineas and Ferb. Across the 2nd Dimension". Премьера в США - 3 августа 2011 года. Премьера в России на канале Дисней-Россия - 21 апреля 2012 года. Выход мультфильма на лицензионном российском DisneyDVD - 6 марта 2012 года. Анимационно-художественный фильм "Финес и Фёрб. Кино". Производство фильма отложено до лучших времён. "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb"/"Ток-шоу Финеса и Фёрба". Премьера в России - 2011 год. Категория:Записи в блоге